The present invention relates generally as indicated to a dust mop with improved backing for a slip-through type frame.
A standard backing for a dust mop for receiving a slip-through type frame has a long pocket extending from one end and open at the other end and a shorter pocket extending from the other end beneath the open end of the longer pocket. One end of the slip-through frame is slid all the way into the longer pocket through the open end thereof, following which the other end of the frame is inserted into the open end of the shorter pocket which underlies the longer pocket. One objection to this type of backing is that during use the frame can easily slip out of the shorter pocket by mistake.